


Let's Kill This F*cking Clown

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [27]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bitch Kink, Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, One Shot, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Stressed and overwhelmed by the 'It: Chapter Two' filming process, when Bill's transmasc lover Easton comes to visit him on location in Canada, Bill takes out his frustrations on him in the bedroom.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Trans Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let's Kill This F*cking Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Easton is assigned female at birth and I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit' to refer to his genitalia. I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some. If you would like a fic that uses different terminology, please don't hesitate to make a request!

Suitcase rolling beside his ankle, Easton stopped before the keypad and pushed the button. “Yes, hello. Who is it then?” A familiar voice bearing a heavy Scottish accent answered and Easton leaned in toward the speaker.

“Hi, this is Easton. Bill’s boyfriend.”

“Oi, right. Come on up.” 

Buzzer sounding, Easton made it halfway down the hallway before Bill jogged around the corner, face bearing his signature crooked, goofy grin. “Mmm…” Encasing him in a bone crushing hug, Bill swayed them back and forth, humming in relief and peppering kisses over every inch of Easton’s face he could reach.

“Hey.” Easton chuckled, giving Bill’s love handles a squeeze. “Nice to see you, too.”

Bill took his face in both of his big hands, latching onto Easton with a kiss that made him forget they were out in the open as he buried his fingers in Bill’s fluffy dark curls, tongues entwining. “Fuck, I missed you.” Breaking away, Bill’s boundless smile remained, but Easton noticed it failed to reach his usually happy cobalt eyes as Bill motioned for him to follow. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the guys.” Easton’s green gaze softened as he trailed after Bill, black fabric of his t-shirt brimming with broad shoulders and denim of his jeans, well...Easton loved his practically non-existent ass just as dearly.

Entering the apartment, Easton found the other two men sitting on the couch watching _Forensic Files_ and internally mused as to whether or not Bill was responsible. “Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Easton.” Ruffling through Easton’s sandy hair, Bill grinned. “This is Isaiah.”

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Lifting a hand in a wave, Isaiah nodded and Easton did the same.

“And that’s James.”

Smiling broadly, James introduced himself and after a few minutes of polite chat, mostly centered around Easton’s travel experience, he and Bill excused themselves to his bedroom. Bill flopped down on the mattress, Easton frowning as he caught a clear look at him without the flurry of coming inside and meeting the others. Skin bearing a gray tinge, Bill’s eyes possessed a hollowness previously unknown and Easton realized his finger tapping persisted irrepressibly since the moment he greeted him in the hallway.

“Bill...are you alright?” Easton moved his suitcase into the corner before joining Bill on the bed, squeezing his thick thigh. 

“Mmhmm.” Response a tad too fast, tone a tad too high, Bill sat up next to him. “Yup. Just happy to see you.”

But Easton saw a titter in those pink lips. A twitch in that left eye. “Are you sure, Bill? Because…” Combing back his chestnut waves, longer than when he left Los Angeles and irresistibly soft, Easton studied Bill’s harried face. “You look a little...rough.”

“Oh thanks a lot.” Half giggle squeaking out, Bill’s pointy elbow poked him in the ribs.

Easton rolled his eyes. “No, you know what I mean. Of course you’re always beautiful.” Caressing his stubbled jaw, Bill flicked his gaze away dismissively. “You just...you don’t look like yourself.”

Silent, Bill’s sapphire eyes fell to his lap, twisting a fist into his palm. “Well, I guess it’s just, um…” Swallowing, Bill looked straight up with a sharp inhale of breath. “It’s just...just a lot harder than I thought it was going to be…”

“Oh Bill…” Scooting closer to him, Easton touched a hand to his firm arm. “What’s going on?”

Bill shook his head with a sad half smile. “I’m just a whiny actor. It’s nothing. Really.”

“Hey…” Easton rested his chin on the shelf of Bill’s shoulder, voice gentle. “If it's bothering you, then it matters.” Threading through his dark tendrils, Easton leaned in. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Looping around Easton’s waist, a deep, rolling sigh escaped Bill’s solid chest that sounded as though it’d been trapped inside him since he first stepped foot in Canada. “I...well, we do a lot of takes, you know…” Easton rubbed slow circles into his wide back, nodding. “And I...well Muschietti, he’s...well, he’s got his vision and everything. And he’s brilliant, so it’s great.” Bill held up a clarifying palm. “But...I’m just not used to it. Doing a scene a dozen times or more. And I start…” Staring off in the middle distance, Bill pursed his pink lips. “It’s gotten to the point where I dream about it, even. And I just…” Bill clenched his eyes, teeth bared as he gestured toward his built chest with splayed fingers. “I get so nervous. About doing it wrong.”

Folding forward with his elbows on his knees, Bill pinched the bridge of his patrician nose, exhaling audibly. “I guess I’m just worn out. I spend all day acting terrified, and…” Bill let his arms fall, eyes dark blue pools of exhaustion as he locked into Easton. “Being terrified that I’m fucking up.”

“Oh hey, hey…” Easton pulled Bill into himself, planting a kiss to his high forehead. “That’s not true. I’m sure you’re doing a wonderful job.” Squeezing Bill’s arm, he rested his cheek atop his head. “It’s just your anxiety lying to you, Bill. Trust me.”

Nestling into the warmth of Easton’s body, Bill drew up his long legs, making himself small. “Thank you…” Bill murmured quietly, lulled by Easton’s fingertips dancing over his scalp. 

Holding him in companionable silence for a moment, Easton tilted up Bill’s square chin. “Tell me what you need.”

“I just…” Breath catching in his weary lungs, Bill’s adam’s apple bobbed. “I think I just need to get out of my head for a while.”

“Okay.” Easton nodded, patting his vast shoulder. “Did you want to go out? Get some food or something?”

Oceanic eyes unwavering as his big hand landed on Easton’s thigh, a current of energy crackled through Bill’s deepening voice. “No.”

“Oh, well then…” Easton chuckled. “Can’t say I’m opposed to that. Way too many nights without you lately. It’s been hard.”

“Yeah…” Flare of the nose. Flicker of his left eye. Bill’s fingers dug a valley of need into Easton’s jeans as he unconsciously licked his pink lips. “I’ve been a little...pent up.”

Resting their foreheads together, Easton transformed his voice into the deep molasses he knew stoked Bill’s libido to volcanic heights. “Mmm...yeah? You don’t say?”

“Fuck. Yeah. I just…” Bill captured Easton’s lips, starting to paw over him and guiding him back with a frustrated shake of his head. “I need...fuck.” Tugging at his light hair, Bill kneed Easton’s legs apart, erection shockingly apparent through his jeans as he bumped into his hip. “Fuck, just...let me...can I…”

Cupping Bill’s rough cheeks, Easton pulled his head back, scanning his aggrieved face. “Bill, what do you need?”

“I want...just let me...can I…” Muscle in his sharp jaw popping as he gritted his teeth, Bill emitted an aggravated sigh, driving his pelvis forward as his fingers closed over Easton’s arm. “Use you.”

Shiver summoning goosebumps over his skin, Easton swallowed. “Yeah. Fuck. Okay.” Nodding insistently, he lunged for Bill’s mouth. “Come on.”

“Yeah.” Hooking under his armpits, Bill effortlessly hauled Easton up the mattress into his required position with a gasp. Bill took half of his shirt in each of his huge hands and with one swift tear, buttons pinged off the walls, the lamp, the dresser, before Bill scrambled to undo his jeans, whipping them off along with his briefs.

Bill shed his pants and boxers with such velocity it was as if the fabric were toxic to his pale skin before he pounced atop Easton, forcing his thighs apart. Easton reached for the hemline of Bill’s black t-shirt, but Bill swatted him away, only for Easton to sneak a hand up the front to massage his built chest.

Bill cracked a wide palm across Easton’s cheek with a snarl. “No.” Smirking at the sting, Easton opened his legs further as Bill notched his thick cock in between the lips of his pussy and began to grind. 

Even apart from the enticing way the artfully formed head of Bill’s substantial cock skipped over his clit as they gyrated together, the image of Bill hovering over Easton alone would’ve been enough to get his pussy drenched. Dark curls dangling and sandpaper faced, Bill truly appeared bestial as, cobalt eyes aflame with lustful intent, he grunted through rounded teeth, shoving his hips forward against Easton’s dewy desire. 

“Mmm...yeah. Fuck.” Bill’s hands planted firmly alongside him as he roughly stroked, Easton was grateful Bill allowed him to cling to his love handles whilst they rotated together in mounting ardor. A moan escaped Easton as their rhythm hastened, slipping beneath Bill with tantalizing fervor, a flub of heat zapping through every nerve ending as Bill worked against him like a mortar into a pestle. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Looming dark and wanton, it wasn’t a question as Bill bore down harder, his huge cock half an inch from ramming inside of Easton with every retraction. “Fuck yeah, I missed your pussy so damn much, East.”

“Fuck, Bill,” Easton lifted a hand to cup his face, but Bill shook him away like an intrusive thought. “Damn, I missed the way you fuck me.”

“Uh huh…” Snatching up Easton’s arms and bending them at the elbow, Bill pinned his hands by his shoulders, swiveling on top of him with insane rapidity. Shocks overtaking Easton’s limbs, Bill’s pink lips went to his ear, breath warm and urgent. “Yeah...fucking cum.” Swerving faster, Bill inhaled sharply, intoxicated by Easton’s ecstasy, filling all his depleted reserves with Easton’s rapture. “Fucking scream for me, bitch. Come on. _Cum! Now!”_

“ _Bill! Fuck! Yes! Yes!”_ Easton shrieked, rutting against him as he quivered beneath Bill’s grasp, eyelids fluttering and toes curling.

“Fuck yeah.” If Easton didn’t know Bill so well, the maniacal note that eked into his self-satisfied giggle as he scurried down his body would’ve worried him, but as it was the sound left Easton urging his hips toward Bill’s eager face. “Mmm…” Sizable hands slipping beneath Easton’s thighs, Bill’s impatience caused him to lift Easton’s pelvis free from the mattress to meet his greedy tongue, sharp jaw diving forward with a moan.

Feet dangling in the air and held by Bill’s steadfast strength, Easton braced his upper back on the mattress and lost himself in the sensations as Bill consumed him with the ravenous pursuit of a man who plead for a morsel of sustenance, only to be rewarded with a banquet. Keeping him aloft as he devoured, tongue lapping with breakneck speed, Bill’s dark blue eyes drilled into Easton, studying his reactions, absorbing every gasp, every tick, determined to file the information away for the cold nights ahead.

Legs at the summit of Bill’s mountainous shoulders, waves of roiling pleasure crashed over Easton in indefinable succession, thrashing under Bill’s practiced mouth as he encased his swollen clit with supple pink lips and sucked with abandon.

“ _Oh Bill! Fuck! Just like that! Fuck! I love it!”_ Nails scraping over Bill’s carved forearms, as his limbs contracted, Easton buried his hands in Bill’s mop of brown tendrils, curls wrapping around his fingers as he violently shook. “ _Bill! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Rough cheeks chafing Easton’s thighs raw, Bill’s insatiable appetite persisted despite his cock, begging and purple beneath his navel. Waiting until Easton crossed the threshold for neither-knew-which-time, Bill’s tongue slathered delicately as he came down, lowering his quaking body to the sheets and emerging, face shining around a proud smirk.

“Mmm...fuck.” Bill wiped his mouth, expressive eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “I missed that.”

Chuckling weakly, Easton brought a hand to his sweaty brow. “ _You_ missed it?” 

Giggling, Bill’s broad shoulders bounced and his left eye slivered, top row of rounded teeth jutting forward in his glee. Bill realized it may have been a day. Or two. Or more since he really, truly laughed. 

Reassuring weight of Bill’s large body settling on top of Easton, he smiled as Bill took his cock in hand and swiped through the folds of his sopping pussy. “You ready to get fucked?”

“Since the second I saw you in the hallway.” Easton chuckled, scrunching his fingers through Bill’s brunette tresses. 

“Mmm…” With a shuttering groan Bill surged inside of him, eyes closing and mouth opening as his tall frame arched and his shapely legs strained. “Fuck. East…” Swallowing, Bill shook his head, commanding air into his lungs. “I forgot how fucking good you feel.”

Etching Bill’s crisp jawline with kisses, Easton nodded, milking him tenderly with the walls of his vagina. “Fuck, Bill, me too.”

Bill undulated inside of him, taking Easton by the wrists and placing his hands over his chest. “You gonna let me go hard? Huh?”

“Yeah.” Offering a slam of his hips as a taste, Easton nodded exuberantly. “As hard as you want, Bill.”

Python arms coiling around Easton and hugging him to his firm chest, Bill found he was trembling with anticipation as he crammed a hand between them to thumb Easton’s clit. Balancing their foreheads together, Bill shoved his thick cock into Easton with a hammering vengeance, one stroke for every repeated line, every failed take, every faked expression over the previous months of torture until he heard his own name ricocheting off the walls of a bedroom he hoped not to call his own for much longer.

“ _Bill! Fuck! Yes! So good!”_ Easton cried, headboard banging vigorously above him as Bill’s cock barreled inside with a fury that caused his water bottle to jiggle off the nightstand. Followed by his keys, glasses, and in an especially fitful series of nailing pelvic accomplishments, his Saunders book. 

Easton flickering around him, moist heat enthralling and noises of rapture a balm to his jaded spirit, Bill immersed himself in their union, eyes bearing a swath of ocean unsullied by humanity, clear and pure and wild. 

“ _Fuck! Easton, yes!”_ A man known for his myriad of voices, in these moments, all vocal control left him, Bill’s flinty tone morphing into the high, shattered roar of a tormented beast as he pursued his prey. “ _Fuck yeah! Cum on my cock, bitch! Do it, East! Yes! Fuck! I love your pussy so damn much! Fuck! FUCK!”_

“ _Bill! Yes! I love your cock! Fuck me! Fuck me!”_ Orgasms possessing him like a welcome demon, Easton’s eyes went white and he jerked within Bill’s restrictive gasp, unholy wail tearing from his supplicating throat. 

Revved by Easton’s words, Bill released his hold, snagging the blond tresses at the crown of his head and wrenching him to the side. Rounded teeth sank mercilessly into Easton’s neck and he chirped in delight, pussy continuing to pulsate as the ellipsis of Bill’s hips slowed. 

Nipping at Easton’s ear, Bill’s gritty chin brushed over his pallid skin, voice a stranger cloaked in tremulous craving. “I wanna cum in your ass.” Bill tried to stop moving, to hold back until he heard Easton’s response, but his hips had other plans as they continued bolting forth into the hot clutch of his depths. “Huh? Can I?”

“Yeah.” Easton breathed, fingers trickling through Bill’s sweat-blackened curls. “I have lube in my bag.”

“I got it.” Rummaging in his bedside drawer, the meager amount left in the tube betrayed his exorbitant stress as Bill freed himself from Easton, powerful arms flipping him over pancake-like with a grunt. Bill squeezed out the sticky liquid, warming it before he touched Easton’s hole. “Two fingers okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Easton nodded back at him and two of Bill’s lengthy digits slithered inside, scissoring and working over the edges of his tight circle of muscle until he melted beneath his actions. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Thank fuck.” Hastily lubing himself and Easton, Bill inched his massive cock inside with a huffing moan. “Fuck…” Bill stopped once fully sheathed, kneading Easton’s hip and swallowing. “I just…” Slumping a little, Bill blinked his eyes open and massaged Easton’s lower back. “I wish you could stay…”

Craning back, Easton squeezed Bill’s hand. “Me too, but…” Easton shrugged with a forlorn smile. “At least we can make the most of it while I’m here.”

Smirk decorating his wide mouth, Bill gave Easton’s ass a resounding slap. “You got that right.” Tugging him into position until Easton was ass up, face down on the bed, Bill knelt behind him, huge hand clamping viciously over his hips while the other moved between his thighs to fiddle Easton’s clit. “Mmm...yeah.” Head thrown back and face radiant with alleviating lust, Bill clapped into Easton, paper thin skin of his cock deliciously dragged by his constricted knot as he whipped himself into a frenzy.

“ _Oh East! Fuck! Yeah! Your ass! Fuck!”_ Wet smacking sounds flooding the room, Bill hunched over, wheezing with effort as he yanked Easton onto his beseeching cock.

Racing over his engorged clit, Bill humped with a righteous wrath, spanking Easton again and again as he hurled his pelvis forward, body imbibed with every ounce of days spent overwhelmed and hassled until Easton’s shouts condensed in the sheets and Bill’s precious vocal cords threatened to fracture with the weight of his emphatic exclamations. “ _Fuck! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!”_

Potent arms propelling Easton over himself, Bill’s face contorted, deep blue eyes vanishing and sharp jaw highlighted as whimpers poured from his solid chest like a waterfall of imploring affliction. Clawing bruises into Easton’s wan flesh, every muscle in Bill’s body flexed. A desperate, keening whine burst from him like the antagonist in the horror movie he so chagrined as Bill’s pelvis leapt, pumping warm cum into Easton with an uncontrollable shudder.

Gulping air, Bill fell back onto his heels, damp curls hanging in his face. Easton came up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Bill swallowed, giving Easton’s ass an affection pat. “Much. Thank you.”

Bill extricated himself, flopping bonelessly onto the bed and Easton nestled into the long line of his half naked body, rubbing the pudge of his little belly with a smile. “Mmm...that was great. I’m so glad I could come up here.”

“Me too.” Pink lips touching Easton’s forehead and coming away salty, Bill grinned. Tucking him into the protective cocoon of his strong arms, Easton listened to the thump of Bill’s heartbeat, lulled by the rise and fall of his built chest as he tossed a muscled leg over him. 

“Mmm…” Bill nuzzled into Easton’s neck. “I’m hungry. Are you too worn out to go get something to eat?”

Sighing, Easton teetered his head. “Can we just hit a drive-thru? I don’t feel like dealing with people.”

“Perfect.” Beaming, Bill claimed his mouth for a brief kiss before they stood, gathering their discarded clothing from the floor.

Opening his bedroom door and allowing Easton to pass through first, Bill’s sapphire eyes widened with dread when he spotted James and Isaiah parked on the couch, having completely forgotten about their presence mere feet away from the singular, thin panel of wood. 

“Oh...hey…” Lips forming a too tight smile, Bill held an awkward palm aloft. “We’re...just going to go get something to eat. You guys want anything?”

Examining him with an arched eyebrow, Isaiah shook his head. “Nope. I’m good. Thanks though.”

James didn’t bother hiding his smirk. “No thanks.” Lacing up his white sneakers, Bill tried to ignore the flush invading his neck as he grabbed his keys from the counter. “Hey Bill?” Making a show of scratching under his nose to hide his amusement, James narrowed his gaze. “You feeling alright, then? Seem a bit...worked up.”

“Mmhmm…” Ushering Easton into the hall, Bill cut his eyes away, sharp cheekbones a riotous fuschia. “I...I’m fine. Thanks.” Door closing behind them, Bill heard the laughter floating from within and sighed. “Well...guess there’s no use us keeping quiet for the rest of the week.”

Pinching Bill’s tiny ass, Easton grinned. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
